Black Hole
by KatDiva
Summary: Sirius bids farewell to Bellatrix the only way a Black can: “Stop now, before I make you,” he warned.She smoothed the soft, gritty mud across his naked chest with her fingers, and then dug her nails into him.“I’m not like your lover, Sirius. I take what


**Black Hole**

He wasn't sure why he had followed her. Perhaps it was to tell her he was leaving or maybe it was because he wanted to remind her how much he hated her. But whatever the reason, he followed her down the path that lead to the family's natural hot spring. He felt momentarily torn and hesitated before continuing. If she was headed in this direction, there was only one destination. He would be trespassing on her privacy. Then again, since when did such trivial matters ever stop them before?

By the time he reached her, she was completely nude, her long, silky, raven hair flowing down her back as she dipped her toe in the spring. Her back was to him, so she hadn't yet noticed his presence. The sight of her nearly hit him like a punch in the stomach. Her skin was so pale, so creamy. She was flawless.

When he released the breath he had been holding in, her head cocked to one side and she slowly descended into the dark, bubbling spring.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at me all day, little cousin, or do you plan on joining me?"

He smirked at the ever alert, internal radar that she possessed. She turned to face him with a wicked grin. She was the very essence of a siren. So beautiful, yet so deadly.

"Where's your betrothed, Bella? I would have thought LeStrange would keep a tighter rein on his most prized possession."

She shrugged at him and coquettishly tossed her hair back behind her.

"Roldophus doesn't own me, pet. He just likes to think he does. And it can be amusing at times to let him be the master from time to time. You should give it a try."

Sirius couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't take in enough of her thick rosy lips, or her long black eyelashes. She knew she was beautiful and constantly flaunted it before him all the years of his childhood. She was a tease, and his younger brother Regulus worshipped her. Sirius would not let her control him the way she did Regulus. He despised the power she held over men.

"I haven't come to discuss your fetishes, Bella. I've come to hear you say good riddance."

Her eyes widened momentarily and then just as quickly she masked them with her mockery.

"Running away, Diddums? Did da ickle Snuffles get in another row with his mama?"

Sirius' temper snapped and his face turned molten. Only she could get such an instantaneous reaction from him. She always knew which button to push. He stomped over to the edge of the spring, kicked off his shoes and lowered himself into the bubbling murkiness.

"Shut up, you silly bint! How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Her eyes flashed with accomplished pleasure when she noticed how quickly he approached her, fully clothed, except for his shoes.

She had teased him mercilessly ever since he could remember. She had pushed him into the thorn bushes when he was eight years old. She left him alone in Romania when their families were on holiday and they had gone shopping together. She hid from him whenever he and Regulus came over, telling them that they were annoying prats. But her teasing had taken a turn the past few years, and he knew she flaunted the fact that she was forbidden fruit. Yet she still enticed him to partake.

She stood, exposing herself from the waist up to him as he approached, and he froze in mid step. He had never seen her like this. He had dreamt of her, but never actually seen her in the flesh.

"I gave you that name, pet, and I will use it when and how I please." Her eyes burned directly into his, challenging him to come closer.

At sixteen, Sirius was no longer a virgin. He had the pleasure of discovering the joys of both male and female anatomy several years prior. But never before had he been with a grown woman. Bellatrix was nearly nine years older than he, and the fullness of her breasts testified of the age difference between her and his student trysts. Without realizing it, he stumbled a few steps closer.

"You've no shame, woman. You've no shame at all."

She threw her head back and laughed at him.

"Shame? Shame is reserved for blood-traitors, squibs and delinquent Mudbloods. I have no reason to feel shame, little cousin. You, on the other hand," she shrugged again.

Before he could respond she slid below the water's surface. He quickly tried to detect which direction she went, but both the darkness and bubbling of the water impeded his progress. It was only a second later that he felt her hand cup his crotch as she burst from the water and pressed herself against him.

"Shame on you, Snuffles," she whispered. "You've got a hard-on for your cuzzie."

He attempted to pull her hand off of him but she tightened her hold on him.

He looked down at her soft, full breasts pressed up against his chest and then he looked up towards the sky, gritting his teeth.

"I hate you," he seethed.

"No," she contradicted. "You don't. You wish you did. But you don't."

She leaned in closer, and began nibbling on his ear. She felt him engorge in her hand, and began stroking him firmly.

"You don't hate me, pet," she whispered. "You hate what I _don't_ do. Not what I do. Do you want Bella to change that?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He wanted her. He knew he wanted her for years now. He couldn't remember not wanting her. And that's why he hated her.

He only hesitated for a moment before he heard that insidious giggle of hers mocking him again. Something in him snapped like a dried fallen twig, and he grabbed her by the back of her head and plunged his mouth over hers. His demanded access. She was taken by surprise and immediately began to struggle against him.

She broke the kiss and no longer had the smug, arrogant look of mockery, but instead she looked angry, heated, and excited.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Sirius was the one to laugh now. She had been caught in her own bluff, and was obviously ruffled that he dared to call her on it.

He stopped laughing and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back.

"No wandless magic, Bella," he threatened. "Do you think I don't know you by now? Do you think you're the only one who keeps secrets in this family?"

She was slender, and it was easy for him to hold both wrists in one of his large hands as he wrestled with his trousers with the other. After loosening them he ground his erection against her.

Bellatrix could not remember being so angry, or so aroused.

Her eyes were afire when she spoke next.

"You wouldn't dare! You've had your fun, little cousin. You've made your point. I pushed you too far. Now let me go!" She was brave and brash even when she was here in his arms, completely naked, and at his mercy. She still fought for control.

"You've had this coming for years now, Bella." He rolled his erection against her again, and then with his knee he forced her legs apart. "You're a cock-tease. But we can settle this right now. I can't think of a better farewell, can you?"

Bella was outraged. No one did this to her, without her being in control of the situation. Not even Rodolphus, her soon to be husband. The only time he had control over her was when she surrendered it, but even then, she still held on to a thread of power, knowing she could have him begging within minutes.

She thrust her forehead sharply into her cousin's chin, and he staggered backwards, but never loosened his grip on her.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" he ground out.

He tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood that trickled from his split lip. "You'll pay for that," he promised. He pressed his free hand against her nose and mouth while still holding her wrists behind her. He forced her under the water and held her there for thirty seconds before bringing her back to the surface.

She sputtered water from her mouth while cursing him with muffled oaths. She was enraged. Her younger cousin had always been insufferably arrogant, so she felt it was her calling in life to humble him. But today the roles had turned, and she would not allow it to happen.

Sirius slammed his mouth down on hers once more, taking advantage of her gasp for air. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, thrusting his body against hers, making no attempt at seduction. When a strong, violent thrust brought his cock into contact with her folds, she gasped, allowing him to deepen his kiss.

She could taste his blood in her mouth, and her world began to spin. She felt his hardness pressed against her, again and again. Her wrists felt the roughness and tightness of his grip, and he yanked back on her hair for better access into her mouth.

He wasn't asking permission. He was invading. He was claiming. He was in control. She had never been kissed like this.

She felt her body respond as he pumped rhythmically against her. She wanted to hate him... but her body wouldn't let her. She craved more.

When her first betraying moan escaped her throat, Sirius broke their kiss. Undoubtedly he wanted to gloat at the effect he had on her, but to her surprise, he didn't. He merely nuzzled her ear, and kissed the long column of her neck.

"That's it, Bella," he whispered. "Make that sound for me again."

"I hate you! You little ponce!" she seethed. "I'll hate you forever for doing this!"

He bit into the flesh above her collarbone and she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

"Do you really hate this, Bella? Haven't you wanted this as badly as I have? Aren't you just like me? We hate ourselves for liking this."

She attempted to bring up her knee sharply to his groin, but she wasn't quick enough and was betrayed by the water. He shook his head at her and plunged her back under the water. He watched, almost amused, as the smaller bubbles came to the surface, contrasted against the larger natural bubbles caused by the spring. This time he waited an extra fifteen seconds before lifting her out.

"You're a pig, Sirius!" she sputtered. "You're a dirty, filthy, blood-traitor pig!"

He watched her chest rise and fall desperately as she tried to compensate for the lack of air in her lungs. He reached over and gave one of her breasts a hard squeeze, and then lowered his head to her as he took it in his mouth and sucked hard on it. Her cry was one of sheer pleasure, as her knees buckled beneath her. He finally released her wrists so that he could reach between them.

Before she could protest, he slid two fingers into her and began pumping them. Sirius paused when she hitched a leg up on his hip, both pairs of pewter eyes meeting. She instantly realized the truth of her position, and how she had unconsciously opened her legs wider for him.

Sirius held her gaze as he rolled his hips against her, watching her her reaction as her eyes fluttered closed, his fingers resumed pumping her.

She felt her pulse racing and her heart pounding.

Then without warning he stopped. She immediately felt his absence as soon as he pulled his fingers out of her. He released her breast and began backing away.

"What?" she demanded. "What! You pick now to grow a conscience?"

He shook his head in response and turned his back to her. He had nearly raped his own cousin. He had to get away from this place. This entire family was driving him mad. His mother, most of all, constantly badgering him with her pureblood sermons.

But he never thought he would resort to this.

She was so humiliated at what he had done, and how far he had gone with her before denying her closure. She quickly bent down into the water and scooped up a hand full of soft mud from the spring bed and tossed it as hard as she could at him. The mud splattered across the back of his shirt and into his hair. When he turned to face her, she was going down for a second handful.

"You're loathsome, Siruis Black! You will never amount to anything more than a blood traitor man-whore!"

"Don't, Bella. It's me, not you," he spoke softly this time. "I... I shouldn't have."

He sounded sincere, which angered her further. She didn't want his pity!

"You're damn straight, you shouldn't have! Oh wait, that's not completely true is it? There's nothing straight about you! You pompous poof!"

He knew he had hurt her. She had given him a glimpse of the power he held over her.

He berated himself for the spike of desire that shot through his body. What was wrong with him? He desired his own cousin!

She drew back her hand and let fly the second handful of mud and laughed as it splayed across his face and chest.

"Go on! GO! Leave! Run away to your precious werewolf-bitch!" Her voice became shrill as she screamed. "Go let him worship his pureblood prize! Because that's all it is, isn't it? He's just a dirty wolf-boy who's basking in the pleasure of serving a pureblood!"

Sirius face grew heated and he clenched his fists. He slowly began removing his shirt, so he could rinse the mud off. He attempted to calm himself and he dunked the shirt underwater.

"Bella, I'm going to stay with James and his family. Not that this concerns you, but I'm not going to live with Remus. And don't ever speak of him again. You're not worthy."

She could no longer hold back her tears. He saw how valiantly she fought to hold herself together.

"He's a creature of darkness, Sirius," she sobbed. "That's what attracts you to him. You have always liked the darkness, even though you don't want to admit it. It is what gives you passion."

He took a few steps closer, he let the forgotten shirt float to the surface. Closing the distance between them, he took her face in his hands.

"You know nothing about my passion, cousin."

The tears misted her vision but she held his gaze with her own.

"Oh, but I do know such passion, dear cousin. I felt it between my legs only moments ago. Do you not remember?"

Sirius looked away but still held her face in his hands. She cupped his hands in her own, then lifted them, and pushed his long, messy hair behind his ears. Sirius swallowed.

"I can only imagine what it's like between you and your wolf-boy, Sirius. Do you allow him to impale you with his dirty canine cock?" When her cousin stiffened, she continued. "No, I think it must be the other way around. I think he lets you do anything you want to him. I think you pierce him with your pureblooded Gryffindor sword, while he worships you."

"Stop now, before I make you," he warned.

She smoothed the soft, gritty mud across his naked chest with her fingers, and then dug her nails into him.

"I'm not like your lover, Sirius. I take what I want, when I want it. I won't worship you, I won't respect you in the morning. But believe me, I will enjoy it. And so will you."

"Don't push me, Bella," he whispered. "I won't stop this time."

She teased him by pinching both his nipples. He hissed.

"Have you ever wondered why everyone in the Black family is named after the stars?"

When he looked at her questioningly, she continued.

"We are above the rest of the world, my dear pet. We shine just as brightly as the stars in heaven. We weren't meant for mediocrity. We are destined for much more!"

"You're beginning to sound like my mother now. _'Tourjous Pur._' Genealogcial crap! I can't think of a bigger turnoff." He turned to leave but she grabbed him by the shoulder and he stopped. She pressed herself against his back, bringing her arms under his and holding on to his chest. Her hands worked the mud across his abdomen before straying lower.

"Don't become a small, burned-out, black spot on the tapestry, Sirius. Don't choose the same path as Andromeda!" she pleaded.

"Let me go, Bella." So much emotion rented from those few words, as his voice went ragged.

"Do you really want me to?" She took his erect cock in her hand and slowly began stroking it, then fingered the slick head gently. Sirius froze, his back stiffening. When she felt his full length harden under her ministrations she sighed.

"Now I know what the wolf-boy sees in you, Sirius. I have often wondered about this." Her free hand reached for his sac and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I understand why he makes a fool of himself over you. You're beautiful, cousin. I knew you would be."

The very idea of Bellatrix fantasizing over him made Sirius tremble with pleasure. She immediately noticed the goosebumps on his skin and kissed his shoulder, nipping and biting his back.

"Mmm yes," she mumbled. "I've often thought of what you'd look like naked, just as I'm sure you have wondered about me. I have thought of all the things I wanted to do to you and have you do to me."

Sirius turned suddenly to face her, his breathing now husky. His eyes were fully dilated. He licked his dry lips before speaking.

"What do you want me to do, Bella. Say it."

_I want you to want me! I want you to make me weep for want of you. I want you to split me open with your thrusts, making me yours. Then I want you to start all over and do it again._

Her face flushed with fierce desire and almost stole his breath away. 

"I want ... you," she confessed finally.

"I won't be gentle, Bella," he conceded. "I can't control this ... this power you hold over me."

Before she could answer he dove toward her, before she could change her mind. He lifted her quickly up so she could wrap her legs around him and plunged deep into her, then glided across the spring and pressed her against the bank. When she leaned her head back against the soft grass of the bank and closed her eyes, Sirius grabbed her face and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Don't close your eyes, cousin," he commanded. "I want to watch you when you come for me."

He drove himself deeper into her as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She called his name repeatedly which only drove his thrusts harder.

When her eyes hooded and fluttered close, he twisted her nipple harshly. "Keep your eyes on mine!"

Neither one of them were smirking, both shedding their air of arrogance and replacing it with the raw lust that infused them. Equally intense, equally bound by the invisible control they had over each other.

Nothing seemed to matter to Sirius now except the deep sensation that was building within him. He could tell that Bella was also close, for he recognized the signs and leaned forward, catching her mouth in a possessive kiss as she began screaming out. With a glutteral groan, Sirius swiveled his hips, making his cock swirl inside her body. The final stroke deep inside covered him with a fission of pleasure, and he emptied himself deep within her.

Sirius was overcome with the difference between Bella and Remus. She was so wicked and shameless in her lovemaking. Remus was always submissive, just as Bella stated. He was always willing to please. Bella took as much as she gave. She was intoxicating. He knew she would be addicting. He burned still as he looked down at her sated face.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"You're a decade too early to compete me with me, sweet cousin," she teased. But her heavy breathing and smile revealed that she was indeed impressed.

"Really?" he challenged. "Then I will just have to give it another go."

Before she could protest he grabbed a handful of mud and spread it across her face as he laughed. Then he bent down and claimed her mouth once again.

She really did hate Sirius Black. Truly. Just as much as he hated her.


End file.
